


【Thesewt】神奇抱抱怪在哪里

by ChillyIsland



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Chinese, Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Implied Male Pregnancy, Incest, M/M, Newt gives him a hug, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, please do leave comments, theseus is a hugger, theseus needs a hug, 一发完有剧情pwp, 天然黑哥哥注意, 治愈, 骨科那么好磕给我磕死！！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyIsland/pseuds/ChillyIsland
Summary: 关于如何跟比自己大八岁、总是严肃又令人害怕的哥哥相处，纽特在活了二十多年后终于找到了方法。那就是，将自己的哥哥看作一只神奇动物。一只最特别、独一无二的神奇动物。
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 24





	【Thesewt】神奇抱抱怪在哪里

**Author's Note:**

> lof ID：寒岛  
> 喜欢的可以回去点个红心蓝手♥️

———————————正文———————————

纽特·斯卡曼德教您如何与抱抱怪相处

一. 给予他绝对的关注

“纽特，今晚回家吃饭。”

当纽特还远在芬兰的山区、浑身沾满了泥土与落叶、狼狈不堪地追踪角驼兽的踪迹时，他不期然看到远处一只巨大的、由银白色雾气构成的狼朝着他的方向奔来，并在来到纽特面前时及时停了下来。

熟知各种动物特点的神奇动物学家一眼认出，这是一只北美灰狼，世界上现存最大的狼的品种。

银白色的大狼竖起尖尖的耳朵蹲在纽特面前，细长的瞳孔直勾勾注视着纽特。在这样大型凶猛肉食动物的凝视下，纽特却一点都不感到害怕。

他从银白色大狼熟悉的语气、声音与神态中辨认出，这是忒修斯的守护神。

巨大的银白色大狼看着面前狼狈的纽特，瞳孔拉成了一条细线。它迈着优雅的步伐走过去，顺势伸出爪子将纽特肩头沾的落叶抚落，随后，它就像没发现对方瞬间僵硬的身型，迈开大步跑走了。

在经过短暂的思考后，纽特果断放弃了召唤出自己的守护神通知忒修斯自己晚上不回家了。守护神咒本身需要极为强大的魔力支撑，而想要自己的守护神传话就更难了。忒修斯身为首席傲罗自然能够做到这一点，但纽特并不希望在魔力耗尽的情况下才勉强召唤出守护神，他还得想办法离开芬兰。

纽特的守护神是巴吉度猎犬。  
忒修斯的守护神是北美灰狼。

眼前突然出现一片阴影，令纽特短暂地回过神来。

好吧，他抬头看着站在头顶岩石上的巨大生物想，至少他找到角驼兽了。

这一切令他感到有些熟悉。当纽特一手温柔地揽着角驼兽安抚的时候，他开始回忆起来，类似的场景从他们年少时期就不断发生。

“纽特！该回家了，妈妈在等我们。”

十二岁的忒修斯领着四岁的纽特从花园回家。

“在学校感觉怎么样？如果功课不懂我可以把当年的笔记给你……”

十九岁的忒修斯在饭桌上询问着偷偷往自己口袋里装食物、准备一会去喂动物的弟弟。

而现在……

“母亲因为联系不上你，这个月已经给我寄来了第三封吼叫信。”

温暖的昏黄色灯光下，忒修斯举着一杯白兰地，看着坐在木桌对面百般不适的纽特淡淡开口。

“即便你再怎么忙碌，总有时间与家人多联系一下。”

纽特的脸一下红了，甚至遮住了两颊的几颗雀斑。正因为这句话从忒修斯口中说出来才令他感到更加难堪，他的哥哥在几个月前刚刚成为首席傲罗，无论是打击黑巫师还是坐在办公室每天的工作量都比他大得多。

而忒修斯彷佛没有注意幼弟的窘迫，灌下一点酒液继续若有所思地说：“有时候我真的无法理解你纽特，你几乎把自己与人群隔离了，就因为几只动物——”

“他们是神奇动物，”  
纽特忍不住打断插嘴，凡是牵扯到他的宝贝们，纽特总有些过度反应：“人们需要了解他们，而不是对未知的事物感到恐惧；如果现在没人保护——”

“纽特，你搞错重点了。”  
高大的男人抬起头紧紧盯着神奇动物学家，而对面的人在这样的注视下不超过三秒就败下阵来，狼狈地移开目光。

“我说的是你，我的弟弟。你永远把动物放在第一位，难道他们比你的家人还重要吗。”

听到忒修斯略带伤感的声音，纽特猛然抬起头。最令他无法接受的东西有：被困在办公室、神奇动物被虐待、母亲做的饭，还有忒修斯的失望。

“当然不是！我只是…我……”

纽特有些着急却又找不到合适的词汇形容，但他更无法忍受自己哥哥脸上遗憾的表情。最终，纽特仓促地站起来，隔着餐桌给了他的哥哥一个拥抱。

忒修斯的脸上丝毫没有惊讶，反倒露出一个微笑，像是早就预料到结果一样，反手紧紧搂住纽特。

他深深埋首于弟弟的肩颈，直到呼吸间都充斥着纽特身上的味道——青草、泥土与鼠尾草的气息。

“我只是希望能在你的生活里占据一片空间……纽特，得到你的注意力，哪怕只是一部分。”

在忒修斯温暖的怀抱里，纽特感受着脖颈处的热气，逐渐放松下来。他轻轻地将手环绕在对方身后：“当然了忒修斯……你已经拥有我的全部注意。”

在纽特的肩膀上，皮克特探出小小的两片叶子脑袋，好奇地打量着眼前的一对…兄弟。

二. 拥抱、交谈、喂食…这些都必不可少

忒修斯是个抱抱怪。

这是纽特在少年时期就得出的结论。也许是因为年龄上存在的差距，他跟忒修斯并没有太多的共同语言，在家相处的时间更是屈指可数——于是这让寡言的年长者与性格古怪、不善交际又离经叛道的幼弟更加缺少交流方式。

而对此，忒修斯选择的解决方法是拥抱。

忒修斯的拥抱来得不分场合。无论是下班回家恰好碰到纽特、在公共场合与弟弟告别、还是少年时期纽特放暑假回家……

这一点在他们确立关系后变得更加明显了。

其实这实在很正常——纽特并不怎么擅长交际，比起人类他甚至更愿意跟动物待在一起。而忒修斯，尽管早早进入了魔法部并且每天要与形形色色的人打交道，他的哥哥依然洁身自好，起码纽特很少见到与忒修斯私交不错的人——格雷夫斯也许算一个，还有莉塔，那也是他的朋友，但仅限于此了。

当他又一次因为违反了魔法部的规定而被传唤的时候，在大厅中央遇到了忒修斯和莉塔。在自己哥哥灼热的眼光注视下，纽特恨不得立刻施展移形咒，或是钻到他的箱子里，任何事情只要能让他远离忒修斯。

而当忒修斯在大庭广众下将他狠狠搂入怀中，不说其他人，仅仅是一旁莉塔戏谑又洞悉一切的目光就足以让纽特感到羞耻了。

而忒修斯接下来的话更是雪上加霜。

当他的哥哥趴在他耳边低声说：“今晚在家等我，我们需要谈谈。”并且没有叫他的名字时，纽特就已经预见到他悲惨的未来。

而当他晚上老老实实回到斯卡曼德老宅——顺便一提，母亲早在多年前就搬到法国疗养，因此家中就剩他们两人——当纽特垂着头坐立不安，听着忒修斯华丽低沉如大提琴一般的声音毫不留情地教训时，他更加确信了自己对世界上独一无二的抱抱怪的认知。

也许对方是个Hugger，但当他严肃起来的时候，你对此别无办法，除了老实挨训。

但纽特并非对此毫无波澜——他总会在事后想尽办法为自己犯下的错误弥补。比如为忒修斯做一桌丰盛的晚餐，再开一瓶上好的奥格登陈年火焰威士忌。

年少的时候由于母亲糟糕的厨艺，再加上忒修斯常年离家，因此纽特早早就学会了做饭，并且出乎意料十分擅长。毕竟他还有一箱子的宝贝需要喂养。

烤牛肉、煮马铃薯、豌豆苗、胡萝卜、肉汁、土豆泥……纽特还特意准备了忒修斯最喜欢的酒浸果酱布丁。

当首席傲罗结束了一天的工作回到家中，他看着餐桌上冒着腾腾热气的丰盛美食，眼中划过一丝惊奇。

纽特知道，尽管对方没说出来，他的哥哥对此相当满意。从忒修斯饮下的第五杯火焰威士忌就可以看出来。

在一切结束之后，纽特小心翼翼地起身打算收拾一下餐桌，将已经有些喝醉的忒修斯扶回主卧后离开。

然而，在他起身的一瞬间，忒修斯似乎早就预料到一般，左手牢牢抓住了他的手腕。

首席傲罗右手拿着魔杖轻轻在空中一划，所有的碗筷霎时被清理干净并整齐地摆放到橱柜里。纽特从来不知道除了实用的攻击类与治疗类魔咒，忒修斯对这些家庭小技巧也如此纯熟。

“不…纽特，今晚你不能离开。”

“留下来，陪着我。”

纽特无奈地感受到身后抱着他的人带着酒气的气息，回过头不意外发现忒修斯看似清明的眼神。

他拍拍哥哥的手臂示意对方放开自己，他不会离开的。

纽特就知道，没有人能挨过五杯火焰威士忌，首席傲罗也不行！

三. 帮助你的抱抱怪安全度过发情期

当纽特被忒修斯牢牢压在身下的时候，老实说他对此并不感到意外。他们早已成年，而忒修斯…毫不夸张地说，正处在精力最旺盛的时期，再加上他们并不算多的相处时间……

颈部传来湿漉漉的触感让纽特总算有点意识到为什么哥哥的守护神会是北美灰狼了。忒修斯尖锐的犬齿抵在他脖颈侧的大动脉处。尽管确信他的哥哥并不会做出什么危险的事情，人类的致命弱点被控制依然让纽特本能地紧张起来，绷紧了全身上下的肌肉。

而忒修斯，他彷佛没有注意到一般依旧埋首在弟弟的颈窝间，用锐利的齿尖反复研磨这血管，在感受到纽特不自觉的紧张后低低笑出声来。

“纽特……母亲一直在期待家庭中迎来一个新生命。”

热气喷洒在纽特敏感的肌肤上，然而过高的温度同样让他丧失了思考能力，只是呆呆地盯着上方的人。忒修斯叹了一口气：“我在说我们，纽特。你难道不想拥有一个属于我们的孩子吗？”

对新生命的期待让纽特心里本能感到兴奋，但紧接着突然意识到了什么瞪大了双眼：“什么——忒修斯，我不能……我不懂你的意思。”

“放松……近亲通婚在纯血家族中再常见不过，你知道这一任部长甚至在考虑出台相关法律鼓励这一举动，只不过被一些麻瓜出身的巫师阻止。我个人倒是很支持，考虑到我们的情况……”

说到这，忒修斯故意放慢了语速，咬着纽特的耳廓含混道：“莉塔的家族有一些古老的咒语能够让男性孕育生命，但我总怀疑那是黑魔法……而我知道一些魔药能够起到相同的作用。”

感受到纽特小小的挣扎，忒修斯皱皱眉，最终无奈地按住弟弟的手腕：“好吧，我们以后再说——毕竟我也不希望你过早怀孕……尤其是在我们的见面机会如此难得、而我又如此想念你的时候。”

说完，忒修斯极具暗示性地向上顶了顶胯。感受到抵着自己的灼热部位，纽特的脸一下子涨红了。他并不知道这对忒修斯带了了多大的冲击，无论他们做了多少次，纽特依旧像纯洁的处子或是象征贞洁的月神一样，总是那么容易害羞，这也让忒修斯的心中生出一种奇怪的欲望，想要分开纽特的双腿，想要逼着他发出低沉的喘息，想要让他从纯真变得放荡，在自己的身下不知廉耻地索求更多，双腿夹着自己的腰恳求高潮……

忒修斯对自己有些危险的想法并不自知，他忙着掐住纽特的腰在对方身上留下一个个吻痕的时候依旧在心里暗暗打算，也许下次可以抱着纽特做爱，进行到一半的时候在他的面前变出一面镜子。纽特会迷茫地看着自己，他的弟弟一向需要时间反应——然后也许会把自己夹得紧紧的，用支离破碎的声音哀求他停下，至少把镜子去掉，这样纽特就不必面对自己淫荡的模样。

想到这里，忒修斯有些控制不住一般，手上也没了轻重，直到听见纽特在身下发出小小的抽气声他才反应过来，发现弟弟腰侧的肌肤已经被自己掐到青紫，留下了痕迹。

“我弄疼你了吗？”

忒修斯难得温柔地询问，而纽特小小地摇了摇头，但紧接着又说：“轻一点好吗忒修斯…我明天还想下床行走。”

纽特用开玩笑般的语气说出口，期待这能让他的哥哥放松下来。而忒修斯，他的眼神瞬间变了变，最终还是放柔了力度。毕竟他们的时间还有很多，他可不想现在就吓到他的小月亮。

他温柔地在纽特身上留下一个个吻痕，最后回到上方，将弟弟柔软的嘴唇毫不客气含在口中吮吸，灵巧的长舌卷着对方的舌尖玩弄，同时双手在纽特光洁裸露的肌肤上游走，最终停留在胸部。

忒修斯故作不经意地亵玩着纽特的两粒乳头，或拧或捏直到它们被玩弄到红肿挺立，他又回想起纽特对着他那一箱子的不知名动物自称“妈妈”的场面，如果将那一幕的主角换成他们的孩子也许忒修斯会更愉悦一些。

说起来，他们真的需要将这件事提上议程了。尽管他有令男巫怀孕的方子，里面有许多种材料依旧很困难获得，何况即便是他也无法保证能够一次成功，无论是熬制魔药还是…与纽特做爱。

也许在前者上面他可以请教一下斯拉格教授❶，至于后者…他有自信能够满足纽特。

如果纽特怀了自己的孩子……想到这里，忒修斯又激动了几分，也许这里会膨胀，像刚发育的少女一样。他听说孕妇到了后期会涨奶，那是一种很痛苦的体验，需要有人不厌其烦地将柔软的乳头含在口中吮吸，直到白色的乳汁顺着流出。

忒修斯联想了一下那个场景，一时间又有些失控。他索性低下头将纽特的乳尖含住，用犬齿抵住乳孔。感受到纽特不自觉的颤栗，忒修斯漫不经心地想，就当是提前练习了。

他将解放出来的手伸向下面，然后有些惊讶地发现自己的手掌被打湿了。看来，有人并不像表面上那样不在意，或者说，更加思念他，思念他的触碰。

提前经过润滑的穴口令忒修斯修长的手指十分顺利地滑入，他很快伸进两根指节扩张，细心地照顾着纽特的感受。

忒修斯从小就是个优秀的学生、出色的傲罗，更是一个合格的恋人。他记得纽特身上每一处敏感点并很好地照顾到，他每次都耐心扩张，缓慢进入，确保纽特不受到一点伤害。

然而今天，忒修斯并不打算照常。

在听到纽特压抑的低喘时，他猛然抽出手指。纽特有些迷茫地抬起泛着雾气的双眼，疑惑于哥哥为什么不继续。

但很快，忒修斯解决了他的疑问。他拉高纽特的两条大腿，然后直接将自己硬挺多时的阴茎插了进去。

“啊！不——忒修斯慢、慢一点…不要这样，不要这样……我没有、没有…”

“你怎么会没准备好，”

体贴的年长者替对方补全，趁机俯下身让性器进得更深：“我的Artemis，已经知道自己准备好向哥哥敞开了，不是吗？纽特……你的里面很湿，我知道可以的。瞧，你在夹我。”

纽特被这样直白且有暗示挑逗意味的话彻底冲昏了头脑。忒修斯很少——几乎从来不会在床上表现出这样一副极具侵略性与占有欲的模样。陌生而新鲜的体验带来一丝羞耻，更多的还是快感。纽特的两条大腿夹紧了忒修斯精壮的腰肢，似乎要阻止对方更加过分的举动，然而在忒修斯眼中这只不过是又一次邀请。

年长者重新夺回主动权，紧紧卡着幼弟的腰开始冲撞。没了轻重的力度让纽特的肌肤与床单不断摩擦，他不得不紧紧攥着些什么东西才能防止撞到床头。尽管常年在野外接受着风吹日晒，纽特依然在反复与丝绸床单的接触之间感受到一丝疼痛。他的身体被忒修斯玩弄得过于敏感了。

当忒修斯最后一次挺身，他没有退出，反而将自己深深埋在纽特体内，随后趴在对方耳边呵着气：“让我射在里面好吗？”

疑问的语气，但纽特怀疑他是否有选择的权力。于是他忍着羞耻点点头，没想到忒修斯不依不饶地一口咬住他的耳廓：“回答我的问题，纽特。l

“是…好，好的……”

“嗯？”

现在，纽特的全身因为耻辱感覆盖了一层粉红。他终于清楚哥哥想要做什么了，但仅存的理智也在穴口被粗大性器有技巧的摩擦下一点点摧毁。最终，他断续喘息着开口。

“啊…好的……请，请射在我的里面、哥哥……”

当微凉的液体最终进入自己的身体，纽特松了一口气。他现在无比渴望休息，然而对方显然不是这么打算的。

忒修斯将他翻过来，逼着纽特双膝跪在床上，双手被紧紧扣锁在身后，然后重新进入他的身体。

“纽特，我想我到了发情期……也许你愿意帮我解决一下，就像把我当作你心爱的那些动物一样。

纽特本来应该觉得好笑，他的哥哥，魔法部首席傲罗居然将自己与神奇动物作比。但他已经沉浸在疲倦与快感之中，只能被迫承受着身后一下比一下凶猛的抽插，直到膝盖磨破泛红，忒修斯也没有放过他。

四. 时刻告诉抱抱怪你爱他，因为尽管外表再怎么强大，他依旧有脆弱的时候

莉塔死了。

当纽特童年的好友瞬间消失在蓝色的火焰、身体被强大的魔法瞬间撕成碎片时，兄弟二人同时怔愣在原地。

纽特没有想到，忒修斯的反应会比他还要剧烈。他只有紧紧抱住哥哥才能阻止对方想要上前并最终被火焰吞噬的结局。

当那个炼金术士尼可·勒梅赶来并施展万咒皆终的时候，在他们将魔杖深深向地面插去，纽特不期然感受到，一滴泪落在了自己手上，顺着手掌一路滑下，最终流淌在魔杖上。

巫师与魔杖之间的联系是奇妙的。纽特感觉到自己握着魔杖的手开始发烫。

然而就是在这样的情形下，纽特突然被一个无比清晰的念头击中了：他的哥哥忒修斯，尽管十分强大，却是一个无比孤独的灵魂。

在一切迎来尾声，天际泛起鱼肚白的时候，纽特轻轻地、温柔地将忒修斯揽入自己怀中。

他搂着哥哥的脑袋，轻拍着对方的背，直到忒修斯终于再度开口。

“纽特，我很难过。”  
“莉塔是一位很重要的朋友……对我们来说都是，而这样的场面，这样失去身边人的情形我已经经历过太多…从麻瓜的战争开始就是……”  
“在刚才那一瞬间我很害怕，如果不是莉塔，被吞噬的人就会是你……仅仅想到这个念头已经让我痛苦万分，我不能，不能……纽特，我无法承受这一切。”

“答应我纽特，永远不要让我失去你。”

“答应我。”

纽特沉默了。他依旧没有停下安抚哥哥的动作。身上的人叹了口气，主动离开了他的怀抱。

“纽特…我们需要选择阵营，即便是你。”

“I've already chosen my side, brother. "最终，纽特费力开口，艰涩地一字一句挤出坚定的话语。  
“I love you，Theseus.”

“And I will always love you. My love，my Artemis，my Newt.”

在战火逐渐停息的背景下，在初生的日光即将照耀大地之前，纽特与自己的爱人紧紧相拥。

只有他们两个人。与整个世界。

——————————end——————————  
期待评论👀


End file.
